


Words Unspoken

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, First Date, M/M, more fics I found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a date for the first time. They're both ridiculously nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I drafted this with JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep

Dean was late, again, so Castiel was stuck sitting at the counter in some random bar alone, again. He was beginning to think Dean didn’t mean it when he’d said he’d go on this date. Cas sighed, feeling nervous; he hoped Dean had meant it. Wheat if he was just messing with him? He worried at his lip, wondering if he should just leave. Just as he was about to get up, a gravelly voice stopped him in his tracks.   
“What’s the word, Cas?” Castiel smiled, eternally relieved.  
“It’s a shortened version of my name.”   
Dean chuckled at their inside joke and slid onto the chair next to him. Accidentally hitting Cas’ knee with his in the process, he sat up ramrod straight, looking forward to try to hide his blush.   
Cas did his best to not notice this motion and over-analyze it, like he did for everything. Just as he was trying not to notice, he found a hand sliding its way next to his. Castiel jumped a little when Dean’s hand slid over his, causing Dean to clear his throat. He didn’t move it though, even squeezed it at Cas’ reaction, making said man smile. He just needed to relax a little; forget about the fact that his palms were sweaty. Dean didn’t seem to mind, as his thumb started gently rubbing Castiel’s slowly. Cas tried to give his best relaxed smile, and Dean burst out laughing.  
“What?”  
“You’re acting so awkward.” Castiel pouted.  
“Well so are you!” Dean chuckled.  
“Fair enough, how ‘bout we stop acting like middle schoolers and order some beer?”  
Cas nodded, relieved. That was the thing about Dean Winchester. No matter how awkward he might feel Dean had some way to make him act more…human?  
“Whatcha smiling about?”  
“You help me feel human. It’s nice.”   
Dean ruffled his hair affectionately but pulled his hand back quickly.  
“Sorry, that was kind of a chick move.”   
Dean’s blush was so intense Castiel wondered if it was possible for a human to go that red in the face. Cas cocked his head to the side; in the way that Dean always said was so cute.  
“You know I don’t mind. It’s not you being a” he used air quotes “chick, it’s you being you. And I like you for who you are. Whether you hide your feelings or discuss and act on them.”  
Cas was talking to his hand that was still intertwined with Dean’s at the point when the beer arrived.  
“Cheers.” They knocked bottles. Dean took a sip.  
“Do you really feel that way?”  
He scolded himself for letting his voice crack. It’d been a while since he felt so cared for. Cas looked shocked. He squinted at Dean, wondering if this was some kind of joke he never seemed to get. Dean looked so genuinely distraught that Castiel’s face softened.   
“Of course. Dean I-” He paused. They always communicated better with actions and looks-words that didn’t need to be heard, but felt. He took a deep breath and kissed Dean, feeling really scared until he felt Dean actually kissing back. When they finally broke apart the entire room seemed to be staring at them.  
“What?” Dean glared. “Is there something wrong with kissing the man I-” Dean stopped. What Dean was about to say was not something he usually admitted. He stood up suddenly, took Castiel by the hand and stormed out of the bar. Once he was outside he fell against the wall in a sad-looking heap.  
“What was that?” Cas asked, still trying to catch his breath.  
“I don’t deserve you; I can’t even say it.” Castiel’s face softened in understanding.  
“You don’t have to Dean.” Dean bit his lip.  
“I do, though. I don’t have to say it to you; you already know it…but, me? I just-” Cas wouldn’t let him finish. He leaned in close and gave Dean a long, slow kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, and when they parted he couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
“I love you Dean, I can wait until you’re ready.” Dean smiled softly.  
“Thanks Cas, I-you know.” Castiel nodded and kissed his forehead.  
“You too Dean.”


End file.
